leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Riven/@comment-194.83.236.250-20120528104119/@comment-4834593-20120528125701
Shall I reply to this troll or not? I'll do it because the effort he made to actually make it appear like he had reasons. First, I'd like to say a few things about Kassadin. You sure a 2.6 second silence, 50% slow, mana regen on basic attacks and 5 second cooldown blink are not overpowered? Mostly that last thing. Three people try to attack you. You ult over a wall, and wait. When they are around it, you are ready to ult over the next wall. And so on. Now about Riven, Teemo, Volibear and Nidalee. Teemo: What's so strong about him? You means his Blinding Dart? He is meant to be an anti-carry. You mean his ult? Ever looked at Kog Maw ult? Ever compared to your own 5 second flash ult? Kog'Maw will deal more damage with his ult, Kassadin will save his @$$ more times with his ult that Teemo will make kills with his ult. Nidalee: Learn to dodge her slow-moving Q. Problem solved, no nerf needed. Volibear: wtf? Overpowered? You mean because his passive and ult? His ult is meant to make people attack him, because he is a tank, and must deal damage. His Q and E are for utility, also because he is a tank. His passive is to "punish" people for attacking the tank, because he neither has a defensive steroid nor a damage return. Not overpowered. Riven: WUT??? 1200 damage at level 10? Say we, like all Rivens, have W maxed and E on level 3. Ult and Q on level 1. Her total damage, if she plays perfect and deals maximum damage with each skill, is 577+7.9 per bonus AD. It should be noted here she does not waste even one passive stack, which barely one Riven ever manages. It should also be noted she doesn't waste any Q damage, nor misses her W. Any passive loss makes it 11+0.5 per AD lower, if you lose, for example, two of them (not bad), you have 555+6.9. If you also miss 2 Q's because you have to catch up with your enemy (which is normally the case), you lost another 60+1.4/AD, making it 495+5.5. This is most likely her burst, IF she deals maximum damage with her ult. If she only deals two third of that damage, she has 415+4.9 per AD. And that 3000-4000 damage is so bullshit I'm not even going to reply to it, because I'm too lazy to calculate it again. It will most likely be 1250-1750, over 8 seconds. Ever looked at a Kassadin combo with uncharged ult in the same time? Say you have 1 as, and ult twice, and use everything else once, you have 1270+3.15 per AP if you max Q or E as last, and 1220+3.15 per AP if you max W as last. Notice that 1. You will not miss anything here, like with Riven, and 2. 1 AD is worth 2 AP. So your 3.15 per AP ratio would be equal to a 6.3 AD ratio. Maybe you just need to get level 30 to learn about which champions require skill and which not...